


The mine

by CheriPoppy



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dacryphilia, Dubious Consent, M/M, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27965690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheriPoppy/pseuds/CheriPoppy
Summary: Ranboo is forced to stay the night in his mine and Dream finds him.
Relationships: Dream/Ranboo
Comments: 87
Kudos: 237





	The mine

"Shoot"  
It was raining and Ranboo was trapped inside his mine. He could go out with a helmet but it was about to break, so he decided to head back down to where his furnaces were. The hybrid was tired and was forced to wait out the rain so he decided to lay down on the bed, he made a while ago.  
"Just until the rain stops"  
The hybrid closed his eyes and almost immediately fell asleep.

It was about an hour later when Ranboo was woken up to something heavy on him. The hybrid tried to open his eyes to check what it was only to be met with something covering his eyes. Ranboo tried moving his hands to uncover his face, only for them to be brought up above his head with some force.  
"H-hello? Who's there."  
Ranboo's voice was a bit shaky as he was a bit scared no knowing who the person above him was. The person said nothing and slowly unbuttoning his suit jacket.  
"Umm, whoa there, ha umm-, do-do you need some-something? I-I mean if you n-need diamonds I-I have some in my umm ender chest. I-I don't have any on me at the moment, b-but if you don't want any diamonds I can probably help you ge-get something else."  
The hybrid was rambling as he was worried and scared, not a single word has come out of the person above him and he knew it wasn't a good sign. His suspicion of the person being dangerous was met when Ranboo felt something sharp on his neck. And felt the hand that had just finished unbuttoning his suit jacket grab his crown.  
"O-oh I'm getting robbed again. C-cool umm don't-don't kill me th-at would be aw-awsome."  
The hybrid chuckled trying to act cool and calm himself down. Ranboo got even more nervous when he felt a hand start to unbutton his pants.  
"Umm whoa, H-hey I-I think you-you shou-"  
The hybrid was interrupted by a hard slap to his face, The sharp weapon gone from his neck before the hit.  
"Jesus, you talk more than Tommy"  
Ranboo's cheek hurt, but he was more surprised at who the person above him was.  
"D-Dream? W-what are you-"  
The hybrid started feeling the dirty blond above him start taking his pants off slowly.  
"I'm going to give you a nice treat Ranboo. Something you'll like. Just relax I'll be nice and sweet if you behave."  
All the hybrid could do was nod as he didn't want to even think about potentially angering Dream. The dirty blond raised Ranboos legs with one hand and completely took off his pants with the other, leaving the hybrid only in his boxers and dress shirt. Dream gripped Ranboos thighs and started slowly rubbing them, looking down and admiring the hybrid. The dirty blond leaned down to whisper in the ear of the hybrid  
"Pretty boy"  
Ranboo released a small hum with the praise and tried to close his legs, unable to as Dream was between them. Dream was surprised when he came back up to see the hybrid half hard. Dream leaned back down after admiring the hybrid  
"Does the pretty boy like his praise"  
The blond boy accentuated his praise by lightly biting on the hybrid's neck. Ranboo released a small whine in Dreams ear. Dream stepped back leaving the bed. The hybrid whined at the sudden lack of touch. The room was quiet until Ranboo heard a zipper sound  
"D-Dream?"  
Dream started petting the hybrid and then straddled the hybrid's upper chest.  
"My little adorable hybrid. I'm going to give you a nice treat, treat it nice. No teeth or you'll regret it."  
Dream put a hand on the hybrid cheek and pulled his dick out of his underwear. The dirty blond brought his dick up to the hybrids mouth. Ranboo opened his mouth hesitantly taking Dream slowly into his mouth. Dream pushed into the hybrids mouth slowly knowing it was his first time. Ranboo released a loud whine at the pain in his jaw, the vibrations going to Dreams dick, who bucked his hips forward burying his dick completely inside of Ranboo's mouth. The hybrid moaned around the dirty blond's dick, as Dream held Ranboos head steady as he fucked the hybrids mouth at a ruthless pace. Dreams thrust became erratic at the noises the hybrid was made. Dream felt a strong vibration on his dick and completely buried himself inside Ranboo's mouth, cumming inside the hybrid forcing him to swallow all of The blond's cum. Dream held him there even after he finished cumming. Ranboo almost passed out from lack of oxygen, but Dream pulled out allowing Ranboo to take a deep breath. Dream took off the hybrid's blindfold, looking down at him putting a hand on Ranboo's face. Ranboo looked up at the blond tears streaking his face, spit going down the hybrids lips, mouth somewhat open still trying to catch his breath. Dream got hard again at the sight.  
"Fuck"  
The blond moved back to sit between the hybrid's legs. Dream noticed a wet spot in Ranboo's boxers. Dream smiled putting his hand on Ranboo's crotch and started rubbing the hybrid slowly. Ranboo started whining and thrust his hips upwards wanting more.  
"Did my pretty boy cum from just me using his mouth. That kinda hot."  
Ranboo's face went red and he looked away from Dream. Dream hooked his fingers around the hybrid's underwear and slowly pulled them off while slowly kissing and softly biting Ranboo neck. The hybrid letting a soft moan escape his mouth. Once the hybrid's underwear was off Dream brought his fingers towards Ranboo's mouth.  
"Coat them well baby. You don't want me to hurt you, do you?"  
The hybrid took his fingers hesitantly in his mouth, looking up at the dirty blond above him. Dream shifted getting harder at the way Ranboo looked at him. Ranbo lapped the fingers with his tongue covering them with his saliva well. Dream moved Ranboo's legs above his shoulders and took his fingers out of the hybrids mouth.  
"Tell me if it hurts too much, okay pretty boy"  
Dream slowly pressed a finger into the hybrid. Ranboo looked away from Dream uncomfortable. Dream, seeing how uncomfortable the hybrid was, leaned down and started slowly kissing the hybrid, putting his free hand on Ranboo's cheek. Dream slowly added another finger and pick up the pace a bit and stretching Ranbo out. The hybrid moaning into Dreams mouth. Dream deepened the kiss with the hybrid as he added the third finger, wanting to make sure that Ranboo was comfortable. Ranboo was whining as Dreams' slow pace became somewhat agonizing. Dream was treating Ranboo like a fragile toy. Dream pulled his fingers out of Ranboo, causing the hybrid to whine at the loss. Dream pulled away from kissing the hybrid and lined himself up with Ranboo's hole  
"You're going to love your treat, right pretty boy."  
"D-Dream I-I don't think you-"  
Ranboo was interrupted by Dream thrusting into him immediately burrying himself to the hilt, inside the hybrid. Ranboo let a loud moan out from the action.  
"You were saying, baby."  
Ranboo tried moving away, it hurt so much, but Dream grabbed him tightly by the thighs and kept him steady.  
"D-Dream sto-AH"  
The blond bucked his hips up making him hit Ranboo's sweetspot. The hybrid started tearing up, as the dirty blond looked down at him with a soft smile.  
"Can I move now, pretty boy"  
Ranboo just nodded knowing fully well he wasnt ready. The dirty blond started slowly moving, Ranboo looked away from Dream and unconsciously started spacing out, only snapped out by feeling his legs being pushed over his shoulders. Dream grabbing his waist harshly. Ranboo just looked at Dream, the diry blond pulled out all the away and imidetly pushed back in. Ranboo released a loud cry of pleasure, his arms shooting up to wrap around Dream neck. Dream keeping the same relentless pace as the hybrid failed to keep himself grounded. Ranboo started shaking knowing he was going to cum soon  
"mhh! D-dream. Ah-Im g- Aah!"  
Dream grabbed Ramboo dick and started jerking the hybrid off.  
"Cum for me baby"  
With thoes words Ranboo came hard and heavily, but he had no time to recover from his own orgasam as Dream kept pounding into the hybrid, overestimating Ranboo to the point that it hurt. Tears started falling from he hybrids eyes as whines and sobs escaped his mouth. Dream burried himself as deep as he could inside of Ranboo and came inside him at the sight. Dream leaned down kissing the hybrid, his thrust from before becoming shallow as he came down from his high. Dream pulled away to see the fucked out hybrid trying to catch his breath, tears streaking his face. The dirty blond pulled out admiring how how his cum dripped down the hybrids hole.  
"Good boy, you took me so well."  
The dirty blond petted the hybrid and put the crown back onto his head and untied him. Dream leaving the mine as he got what he wanted. Ranboo breathed heavily trying to get his breath back, feeling the cum running down. He sat up noticing he got cum on his shirt and that Dream left him alone after using him. The hybrid sighed.  
"At least I didn't get robbed again"  
Ranboo stood up, his back hurting, and went to a chest near by grabbing a new suit and putting it on. He went over to the surface and saw that it stopped raining. The hybrid smiled slightly, touching his stomach, still feeling the cum inside him, making him feel terrible  
"Welcome to the Dream Smp"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on ao3, I would really like any input/feedback
> 
> Decided to delete the character tags, hope thats better ^-^


End file.
